Once Upon A Time In A Chat of Yahell
by Kryss LaBryn
Summary: Someday, somewhere across the multiverse, The Powers That Be might have gotten it right. When that happens, this is the chat that might result.


**Once Upon A Time... in a Chat of Yahell**

(aka Remembering)

by Kryss LaBryn

_A/N: This is an unusual story for me, in several ways. First, and most obviously, is the format, that of a Yahell chat log. Alas, character constraints on this site have prevented the square brackets around the time stamps, and several asterisks at each log in. However, I'm sure you'll get the idea anyways. Bonus points if you imagine each character's text in different fonts, sizes, and colours. ;-) Second, despite this being my very oldest fandom (I fell in love with Vincent when I saw that week's TV Guide, with him sitting behind Cathy, hood obscuring all features-- I do so love a masked man in a long, black cloak!-- and couldn't wait until Friday, when the pilot aired; it actually trumps my Phantom of the Opera obsession by about a year and a half), this is the very, very first piece I have ever written in it. Had a lot of fantasies, heh, but none of them made it to paper, until this one. Third, this one actually takes place in the Real World (TM), more or less-- my own version of it (and astute readers will be able to tell exactly when it is set), at least-- as opposed to the world of a particular fandom or other._

_It first premiered on April 12, 2008 on the B&BLand website (batbland dot com) for our favourite couple's 20th anniversary celebration. The little blurb below was my introduction to the story there, and if you want to see how it'd look with all the little square brackets placed correctly around the timestamps, feel free to check it out!_

_Just review here, please, as there's no way to leave a review there, unfortunately. ;-)_

_And before I forget, and just in case anyone was wondering, while I own none of the B&B characters or creators (or Yahell), Charles as the character they discuss is mine, as are all the people in the chat itself, who bear no intentional resemblance to any persons, places, things, nor other nouns, living nor dead. And if you've actually got one of those names as your Yahell ID, cool! I just made them up here, though. However, I was deeply inspired by the Classic Alliance of B&B's weekly chat sessions. Join us at classicalliance dot net!_

* * *

_Because someday, somewhere across the multiverse, we can hope that TPTB got it right…_

_…Although I doubt there's hope for Yahell. ;-)_

* * *

19:14 kitkatkar: OMG, Brandi these cookies are amazing!! : )

19:14 choccake42: thanks!! :D

19:14 sandicat: is that the chocolate cookie recipe?

19:14 kitkatkar: yes you have to try them!!

19:14 sandicat: were they hard to make?

19:14 kitkatkar: Mmphmphmmph! swallows no, they're easier than you think.

19:14 sandicat: I can't believe you managed to reconstruct the recipe! You must have gone over it with a fine-tooth comb

19:15 choccake42: well, I felt it was my duty. LOL Besides, I love that scene.

19:15 kitkatkar: I love the look on Charles's face when he sees the size of the cookie Mary baked him!! XD

19:15 choccake42: LOL YES!!

19:15 sandicat: I think his eyes get almost as big!! I love him. He's sooo cute!!

19:15 kitkatkar: that's one of my fave scenes.

19:15 choccake42: my favorite one is the haloween episode from season 4.

19:15 kitkatkar: which one is that again?

19:15 choccake42: it's the one they go to the midnight showing of Nosferatu

19:15 sandicat: oh, I love that one!! I love the look on V's face when he wins People's Choice for the costume lol!!

19:15 choccake42: YES!! LOLLL

19:15 "twistedoliver" signed on at Tue May 22 19:15:49 2010

19:15 sandicat: Hi Dave! :D

19:15 twistedoliver: hi everyone!! :D :D

19:15 kitkatkar: Hi! :D

19:15 choccake42: hi david! :D

19:16 twistedoliver: what'd I miss?

19:16 kitkatkar: cookies XD

19:16 twistedoliver: did you try Brandi's recipe? How are they!

19:16 kitkatkar: amazi

19:16 kitkatkar:ng

19:16 choccake42: yes!

19:16 sandicat: and fave moments

19:16 twistedoliver: fave moments…

19:16 twistedoliver: hmmm…

19:16 sandicat: the xmas one where Jenny and joe come to winterfest

19:16 kitkatkar: oh! I love that one!!

19:17 twistedoliver: I love the one where they hook up XD THat was soooo cute!!

19:17 choccake42: when she fell in the pond XD

19:17 twistedoliver: haha joe's so chivalrous

19:17 sandicat: which season do you guys like the best?

19:17 twistedoliver: 7th. Hands down.

19:17 choccake42: why 7?  
19:17 twistedoliver: I like the feling of it. And I like where tehy took the other characters…

19:17 kitkatkar: you just like that Father and Mary finally hookd up!! ;-)

19:17 twistedoliver: why'd they take so long?!

19:17 sandicat: I think it was when Devin got married that he began to see the possibilities

19:18 choccake42: I think they would still be apart if she hadn't gotten so sick

19:18 kitkatkar: yes

19:18 sandicat: when he thought he was going to lose her.

19:18 twistedoliver: yes. Shame he didn't realize sooner!!

19:18 choccake42: well, you know how Father is! XD Look how long he took to accept V and C

19:18 kitkatkar: well, C anyways…

19:18 sandicat: at least he finally came to his senses LOL

19:18 twistedoliver: I love their Joining. That was sooo well done.

19:18 kitkatkar: lovely!!

19:18 choccake42: I bawled like a baby loll

19:18 sandicat: we all did!! :D

19:18 sandicat: I think he didn't fully accept them together until that first time he held Charles.

19:18 kitkatkar: awww… That was an awesome scene!! snif

19:19 choccake42: I'm so glad she finally moved Below.

19:19 twistedoliver: brb phone

19:19 kitkatkar: k

19:19 choccake42: I love the pic Elizabeth did of them all together

19:19 sandicat: OMG!! Yes!!

19:19 sandicat: I found a print of it on ebay!! Squeee!!

19:19 choccake42: No way!!

19:19 sandicat: yes!! I'll scan it in when it comes. Hang on a sec; I'll get the url if you like…

19:19 choccake42: please!!

19:19 kitkatkar: Yes!!

19:20 twistedoliver: back

19:20 sandicat: http./cgi./Beauty-And-The-Beast-PrintW0QQitemZ370028979501QQcmdZViewItem?IMSfpTL0803040836a16580

19:20 twistedoliver: guess what?!

19:20 choccake42: that is gorgeous!!

19:20 choccake42: what?

19:20 kitkatkar: ??

19:20 twistedoliver: Amy just heard the sequel is a go!!

19:20 sandicat: the second mocie?!

19:20 sandicat: Movie??

19:20 twistedoliver: yes!!

19:20 twistedoliver: filming to begin in April (tentative)

19:20 kitkatkar: ZOMG!!1! SQUEEEEE!!

19:20 choccake42: !!YAYAYAYY!!

19:20 sandicat: OMG!! OMGOMG!!

19:20 kitkatkar: where is Amy? I demand details!!

19:20 sandicat: cant tupe lol'

19:20 choccake42: I'll pull her in… hang on…

19:20 "lioness34" signed on at Tue May 22 19:20:09 2010

19:20 kitkatkar: DETAILS!!

19:21 lioness34: lol Hi!!

19:21 choccake42: Hi Amy! Have some cookies… tea?

19:21 lioness34: mmm! Thanks!

19:21 kitkatkar: NEVER MIND TEA!! Details, woman!! Now!!

19:21 lioness34: lol

19:21 lioness34: all I know is that theyre scheduled to begin shooting in April

19:21 lioness34: all very hush hush.

19:21 sandicat: do you know when they're relaseing it?

19:21 lioness34: trying to tie in with 25th anniversary I believe

19:21 lioness34: might rerelease TAFM next year as a tie in\

19:21 choccake42: Yay!!

19:21 lioness34: don't know for sure, tho. Just a rumor.

19:21 twistedoliver: we should time the con so we can all go

19:21 kitkatkar: Yes!! See it in New York!!

19:21 choccake42: or LA…

19:21 sandicat: OMG that's fantastic!!

19:21 twistedoliver: I'll be there!

19:21 lioness34: me too! grin

19:22 choccake42: is Koslow in?

19:22 lioness34: koslow for sure, Martin most likely. Not sure who else.

19:22 sandicat: RP and LH tho?

19:22 lioness34: oh, of course. I think everyone's coming in for it

19:22 lioness34: so far as I know

19:22 kitkatkar: yay!!

19:22 sandicat: wouldn't have been the same without them

19:22 choccake42: well, they all came back for the first one, so as long as they didn't have any commitments…

19:22 lioness34: I hear RD cleared something out for this but I'm not sure its' true

19:22 twistedoliver: he is really busy… He might have to.

19:22 sandicat: well, he might be able to shoot while his show is on hiatus

19:22 sandicat: over the summer

19:22 twistedoliver: true

19:22 lioness34: I hear Ron's really excited… and linda…

19:22 kitkatkar: Yay!

19:22 choccake42: It's so awesome that they still want to play these characters after so long doing them

19:22 sandicat: well they're fantastic characters

19:23 choccake42: yes but it's been a very long run for them

19:23 twistedoliver: 15 years is a long time

19:23 kitkatkar: I'm just so glad they're doing more!!

19:23 "sandicat" signed off at Fri Mar 28 19:23:10 2010.

19:23 choccake42: damn!

19:23 kitkatkar: Grab her, Brandi!

19:23 choccake42: just a sec

19:23 twistedoliver: bloody yahell…

19:23 choccake42: got her

19:23 "lioness34" signed on at Tue May 22 19:23:09 2010

19:23 lioness34: staple her down!

19:23 sandicat: sorry…

19:23 sandicat: cat on keyboard

19:23 kitkatkar: lol

19:23 twistedoliver: WH!!

* * *

_A/N: Welcome Home, indeed! And bonus points to those who figure out the acronym for the first movie (TAFM)!! Thanks for reading. I accept anonymous (ie non-ff. net account holder) reviews. Take advantage! :-)  
_


End file.
